<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shark Out of Water | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader by TessaJaeger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452807">Shark Out of Water | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger'>TessaJaeger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, jealous chrollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average passionate Chrollo smut. And he's very passionate that you don't want Hisoka. // CHAPTER TWO: Nen-inclusive alternate version of the work involving the Indoor Fish. For mature readers only, minors DNI. * I DO NOT OWN CHROLLO LUCILFER OR HUNTER X HUNTER*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Version 1: Non-Nen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For mature readers only! This is a self-insert friendly lemon with a controlling, jealous Chrollo. The second chapter is essentially the exact same, except Nen is involved once the actual sex begins. Also- I'm running out of creative and sexy ways to put a condom in these stories, pretend that it's not an issue by any means you want :) MINORS DNI.</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lmiQPbGyj2hjkGmt1l34X">RECOMMENDED ACCOMPANYING PLAYLIST (open in new tab to go to Spotify)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrollo Lucilfer had pounced on you as soon as you closed the door, one hand locked around your wrists and pushed high over your head onto the wood behind you, mouth making his way down your jaw to your throat.</p>
<p>Pounce is wrong, too feline for his brutal motions, smooth as they are. Something more predatory, almost shark-like, is in the hunger of his fingers and lips. His grasp on you tightens as he flutters long cold fingers against you, keeping your joints from rotating, even the slightest ability to move stolen from you. Not that you’re complaining, really. </p>
<p>Chrollo kisses away your shock and outrage, his tongue lightly rolling down your neck, back up to meet your mouth. His other hand, braced on the wall behind you, comes to touch your waist, clasping you. His fingers grip the back of your shirt in a fistful of fabric and his motions gain an urgency.</p>
<p>You let out a moan, and his hand flattens into a palm, shoving so tightly against your abdomen that your sigh turns into a choking gasp as your air is pushed from you. </p>
<p>“Turn around,” Chrollo says in a low voice, letting go of your wrists.</p>
<p>Your face cold and wet without his touch, you totter, turning awkwardly to steady your hands against the door.</p>
<p>You crane your neck to look at him over your right shoulder, searching in the dark room. Chrollo’s large eyes glimmer close to you, and he kisses you again, lips like velvet crushing you softly as his groin pushes against your ass. </p>
<p>“You’re so,” he breathes into you, “desperate for my touch. Now that.. we’re alone.”</p>
<p>His left hand comes up, cupping the back of your scalp, fingers digging into your hair. It forces your face back to the door. </p>
<p>“You’ve been so desperate… all night,” Chrollo says. You feel his fingers weaving between your strands. “In your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Chrollo,” you moan out, trying to push back into him, clumsy grinds of your hips between the long purple coat that falls over you both as he hunches over behind you. “I wanted.. you. I want you.”</p>
<p> “Oh? Me, really?”</p>
<p>With his next words, his hands tighten. “I saw the way you were looking at that stupid clown,” he says. His breath is hot in your ear, and he gives a light nip to your cartilage, down one more to your lobe. “Did you want that fucker.. to do you?”</p>
<p>“No!” you say in sudden horror. You try to turn your head back, panic rising in your face, but his hand against your skull is strong.</p>
<p>“Shall we.. find out?” The softness in Chrollo’s voice, so delicate, is dangerous. </p>
<p>“Find out wh-”</p>
<p>Your words turn into a cry as he yanks, sharply pulling you up in a fistful of sudden anger. His right hand comes around, to your front, plunging down. He rips past your waistband with ease, moving straight to your panties.</p>
<p>He feels, as you do, the dampness growing between your thighs.</p>
<p>“You’re this wet,” Chrollo says, his cold fingers dancing at the front of your pussy, stroking over your panties. There’s a slickness indeed that presses through the fabric to your fingers. “Did he make you this way? That fucking clown?”</p>
<p>“No, Chrollo,” you say, trying to keep the fear from your voice. “It- it’s nothing. It’s you. It’s for you.”</p>
<p>“It better be.”</p>
<p>Chrollo pushes up roughly, suddenly, fingering you coarsely over your panties. He digs carelessly, with no loving pleasure coming your way, but it only stokes the fire burning beneath your belly. You do want his touch, uncaring as it is, with each push of his fingers teasingly close to your entrance only making you hotter. You tense your inner thigh muscles instinctively, trying to push his hands closer to you. Inside you. </p>
<p>“You better be wet for me,” Chrollo growls into your ear. His hand at your skull gives another yank of your hair, fingertips pressed into your scalp. His hand begins to take on a real rhythm, the heel of his palm pushing into the top of your pussy and fingers scooping further and further back, almost at your begging entrance. “You better not be wet for every dick you see. You better not be wet for that fucker clown.”</p>
<p>“I’m not, I swear, Chrollo,” you say. The words turn into a whine, a plead.</p>
<p>He nips at your lobe again, predatory teeth coming sharper. His hand moves faster. He has found your clit with the heel of his palm. Perhaps unintentionally. Perhaps deliberately. He doesn’t care regardless. You try to rock back and forth on his hand, straining through the fabric for his raw touch. The grinding isn’t enough. The hunger is growing rapidly, for both of you. Chrollo’s left hand releases your hair, the pain dull at the back of your hand, and briefly moves forward to grope at your chest before moving down. The hand at your pussy pulls out for a moment, as he fumbles for your pants, and pulls them down sharply. They rest at your knees, restricting your motion as much as the hands at your wrists had been earlier.</p>
<p>It’s fine for Chrollo, though. It’s perfect, as you tremble in his grasp, unable to walk away or move, and you lean back to find a balance in his form pressed against your ass and back. His breathing takes on a jagged pace in your ear. He kisses and licks a soft part of your skin there on the back of your neck, as the hands go back to roaming across your body. He locks his cold hands around your hips, pushing under your shirt to your waist, riding up over your ribs, and finally to your chest.</p>
<p>Chrollo’s cold hands come right up, forced under your bra, to grasp each breast, thumb and forefinger rolling right to your nipples and giving a hard, quick squeeze. The sudden piercing pain makes you arch your back, shoving your bare ass back into him further. His cock bulges beneath his pants, and you try to move over it. </p>
<p>With the same ease of your pants, his hands shift, grabbing at the fabric and forcing it up. You raise your arms in response and help, tugging the shirt and bra clean off your body with urgent fumbling. You almost lose your balance, and you brace both hands on the door again. His right arm comes down again, crossing over your neck almost like a chokehold, before settling gently on your left shoulder. His left hand moves to your hip, grabbing your ass and giving a squeeze. You moan, and moan again, as the caress moves back to the front and he plunges his fingers back down, diving freely into your pussy. </p>
<p>Chrollo digs up roughly inside of you, frantic and gasping. Both of you are losing control, and quickly, his fingers brushing up against your clit and sending an electric tingle through you. You twitch in his grasp, and he pushes his thumb up against you again. His grip on your shoulder slides, the rough of his coat scratching across your chest as he moves down to grope at you again. </p>
<p>You bite your lip as his strong, cold fingers knead against your skin. He pinches your nipple and keeps his hand clamped there as the other rubs up inside your pussy, dancing around your entrance again. When his fingers finally enter, after the relentless touching that just hasn’t been enough, you let out his name in a yelp – “<i>Chrollo,</i> oh Chrollo! Fuck!”</p>
<p>His breath is heavy in your ear, and his fingers dig, curling. The fore and middle finger are in you to the knuckles, his knees pressing further into the back of yours, where your pants gather. Animalistically, he grinds his erection into you, finally giving something back to your desperate motions. The back of his thumb is steady against your clit, rubbing furiously with the motion of his searching fingers inside you. </p>
<p>It drives you up, standing on your tiptoes as the deepest parts of you are stimulated. Chrollo’s fingers reach your g-spot and you writhe in his grasp. The hand on your chest tightens, as his pace behind you grows fervent. His pants are sliding roughly against your ass, his fingers sliding in and out of you, slick and growing wetter. </p>
<p>The hunger never fully consumes Chrollo as it does you, though, and when his hands tighten against you, your heart racing, it shouldn’t be a disappointment that it’s just a clench before a release. He lets go, pulls out, siding his dripping fingers along your inner thigh. He drops to his knees, guiding your pants down to the ankles. Your legs buckle slightly from the lack of constraints as you step out of them. </p>
<p>Fully naked now, you turn to face him for the first time. Streetlights and moonlight bleed into  the dark room. Chrollo’s shrugging that long purple coat off, letting it fall to the ground, no shirt beneath. His pale chest is lean yet sculpted, his forearms muscular as he unbuckles the long straps of his black pants. </p>
<p>“Eat it, it’s yours,” he says thickly. More of an order than an invitation. </p>
<p>You fall to your knees without realizing you’ve done it. Chrollo’s cock, thick, hard, is mesmerizing and makes the hot juices rush faster to the burning fire below your stomach. You look up, tantalized and salivating. His face is flushed and bears a hungry smirk. When his eyes meet yours, he knots his hands around your head and pushes him close to his waiting crotch. </p>
<p>Without thinking twice, you take the head in your mouth, bobbing with faster and faster speed as you take more of him. You relax your jaw as much as you can, curling your tongue as Chrollo grows even harder in your mouth. The blood rushes to your face, saliva drooling from your mouth. You give his shaft a long lick as you shift. Pulling him out of you with a slurp, you begin lapping all the way up from his balls back to the head again. Your tongue lightly swirls around the dip, lasting the salty, heavy flavor beginning to come forward. </p>
<p>Chrollo groans above you pleasurably, restlessly. He jerks his hips into your face, taking firmer command. The palms of his hands are pressing hard enough around your head that your skull could burst were he to apply true strength. </p>
<p>With his thrust, he’s forced back into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat in a sudden go. Your mouth drips when you relax your lips, instinctively searching for air anyway you can. You massage his balls and roll your fingers gently over him. With every bob of your head pushing further and further on his cock the sounds from him come louder and louder. Your name slips from his lips. </p>
<p>It brings the fire roaring through you, your neglected pussy aching for his touch again. You move up and down Chrollo’s cock as fast as you can. Tears leak from your eyes, and you squeeze them shut, lapping your tongue furiously over him as he pounds into your face. Your hands, squeezing around his thighs for support, dig harder into his skin. His fingers tighten around your head in response, locking the two of you together. </p>
<p>It’s almost overwhelming, your mouth and tongue beginning to tire. Then he relaxes his grip again before letting go. He pulls out of your mouth with a sudden sound. </p>
<p>“Chrollo,” you say, drunk on the name.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed. Lay down,” Chrollo says. You launch forward, stumbling in the dark, and he gives a sharp slap to your ass as you move. He’s kicking off his jeans and right behind you, moving like a predator onto his prey as you fall onto the bed. You roll onto your back and he pins you down, cold hands latching once more onto your wrists as your fingers flutter in instinctive response. He kisses your wet mouth, tongue hungry and hard, weight pressing down onto you as you eagerly respond. He sucks briefly on your own tongue before plunging his mouth fully onto yours. You arch your back up to meet him, stomachs brushing together. His cock rests hard on the inside of your thigh, left knee bent up to meet him.</p>
<p>Chrollo moves down once more, biting at your lower lip before descending to your jaw, licking your neck and sucking at your collarbone. There’s a sharp biting sensation before a forceful suck, and another and another, as your neck is peppered with little pink marks that will bloom into a purple necklace by the morning. He comes down to your chest again, and bites your nipples not ungently. It makes you gasp, straining up into him again. Your right leg draws up to meet him too, knees pushing into him, begging for your pussy to be touched as it throbs, waiting. </p>
<p>Chrollo’s tongue rolls over your nipple and up in one motion to meet your mouth in a sloppy kiss again. You kiss him back, and try to again, but he’s moved away. He lets go of your hands and climbs down your body. </p>
<p>He pushes your feet even further up to your ass in their lifted position, and moves his mouth now to your inner thighs. Your heart races with each kiss, each pop that sounds when the suction to your skin breaks as he sucks harder and harder on his way down to your pussy. </p>
<p>When he’s there, when Chrollo finally reaches your neglected core, his eyes flutter up at you. You groan, rolling your head back, unable to meet his eyes at the erotic sight of Chrollo’s mouth hot and waiting at the top of your mound. His tongue rolls down, digging to find your clit, and when he does, he presses his tongue flat against It before curling up to meet it again and again. His hands are tight on your ankles, pushing you to yourself. His left hand lets go to come to your folds, parting them to make way for his searching, hungry mouth. </p>
<p>His tongue digs into you, and the sensation feeds your hunger. You feel sweat begin to bead against your forehead and you writhe into the blankets. You feel insanely warm, insanely hot, as Chrollo laps at you. His tongue skirts around your folds and licks your pussy, licking away every bit of your arousal even as more floods to your core. </p>
<p>“Chrollo, Chrollo,” is all you can moan. You press your knees together, locking him in, urging him on. His hands are cold on you but his tongue is warm. Squeezing your thighs still leaves you unsatisfied, that completion still beyond your grasp. You relax, and squeeze again as Chrollo hungrily attacks your core with a skill. You relax your thighs again, your heartbeat beginning to speed unevenly. <i>God</i> you could <i>almost</i> come, just almost. </p>
<p>He breaks away from your pussy and sits up, mouth open, a thread of shining slick connecting his lips to you still.  His gelled back hair has broken free, wild and spiked around his face like a dark halo. Chrollo leans back, rocking on his ankles, and takes his cock in hand before crouching over you once more. </p>
<p>“Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for?” Chrollo croons. </p>
<p>You stare, unable to speak, panting heavily. You nod, dumb. </p>
<p>“You want me to shove this inside of you,” he says, guiding the head of his cock to your entrance, sending prickles of fire through your body at the teasing touch. “You want me to fuck you, fuck you harder than that fucking clown ever could.”</p>
<p>“Chrollo,” you force out. “I – yes. I only want you. I swear. I want you.”</p>
<p>“Do you?”</p>
<p>Chrollo holds his cock in one hand, runs his finger down along the folds of your pussy with the other. He teases at your entrance. </p>
<p>“I want you to say it,” he says softly, the edge lingering in his voice. </p>
<p>“Chrollo, yes. I want you,” you say again, and again, desperate to unlock the words he needs from you. “Fuck me, please. Chrollo, I want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>He grins, a cold satisfaction flashing across his face.</p>
<p>Chrollo’s fingers and tongue made you scream before, but it wasn’t enough, is never enough, is nothing like how his cock drives into you and rips through you to your core immediately. You shriek, shaking with desire and elation as you finally <i>finally</i> get what your body has been craving. Chrollo grabs your thighs to lift you higher, this new angle thrusting deeper inside than you had thought was possible. He bottoms out and reaches your cervix with these new deep motions. His fingers dig into your thighs, and he hoists you up to fuck quick motions into you, a new tempo he soon drops in favor of the steady strokes.</p>
<p>“<i>Yes, yes yes,</i>” you cry out in rhythm with his pounding, each stroke of Chrollo’s drawing the breath from you with increasingly short time to return it.</p>
<p>His strokes are deep, pulling almost entirely out and creating a brief ache at the emptiness that is quickly replaced by his cock – big, too big, somehow filling you with each motion. Your hands, still flung over your head, tingle with the rush, soaring to your core. He reaches between his stomach and yours and presses his hand to you as if to feel his own penetration within you. It feels like he is trapping his cock inside you, and you let out a howl of pleasure. </p>
<p>“You’re giving it all to me, aren’t you,” Chrollo says, his breath growing short as well. A devious smile flashes across his face as he leans close to you. The weight of his body presses everything even further inside, his strokes taking on a rhythm that beats the fire of your coming orgasm hotter still. Your name falls from his mouth, again and again, taking on more and more of an edge as he fucks you harder. “You’re <i>so</i> tight and wet. You’ve been holding this in all night? Just for me?”</p>
<p>And he rolls off of you, pulling out abruptly. You shake and yelp at the absence, pressing your thighs together instinctively, keeping the fire trapped there. </p>
<p>“Get on your hands and knees,” Chrollo says, running his left hand up from your ass to your hair, giving a sharp quick yank as you scramble to obey. His other hand stays at your base as he angles himself over you again, toying with your pussy with tense fingers.</p>
<p>“So wet,” he says again. “Are you sure it’s just for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I swear,” you say, a whine in your voice. You shake your ass slowly, begging for more again. “Please, Chrollo, I swear it, please just fuck me.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t been wet all night for that fucking clown? You’re dripping.”</p>
<p>“It’s just been for you, Chrollo,” you say, pleading he doesn’t change his mind and leave you in this heat of desperation. </p>
<p>“It better be,” he says darkly, and plunges back into you at last. He releases your hair, moving his hand from your neck to your shoulder and back up, finding his grip as he moves inside you with a new pace and urgency. It’s almost unbearable how deeply his cock thrusts inside you, over and over and over, filling you with an electricity that strikes every inch of your body.</p>
<p>Doggy style like this gives Chrollo a new angle of strength and control, his body a cage over you, his cock making you throb and beg every time he takes it out. He pushes into you from above, taking up every sense you have. </p>
<p>His fingers hook into the side of your mouth, pulling you open. Your tongue lolls, wet and panting, as he continues to drive into you. His right hand rests on your ass, thumb pressing hard into your skin. He draws it back, slapping against you once, twice. A third time, and you choke on a cry of pleasurable pain. Words are far beyond you now as Chrollo fucks you hard, deep, faster than he ever has before. </p>
<p>When you cry out again, his hand in your mouth moves clumsily to cover it, pulling your face into the mattress. His hand at the base of your back pushes you into an arch, driving your ass up and face further into the sheets. He pounds into your wet pussy, his words hard to make out through the heartbeat in your ears. </p>
<p>He takes his cock out and drives it in again, somehow insanely filling you to the brim and stirring the fire of your orgasm further. With every stroke, Chrollo drives you closer and closer to the edge. You clench around him as tight as you can in your slick, frantic heat, and he recognizes the motions.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come?”</p>
<p>“Yes – fuck!” you say, choking on the words as your breath catches in your throat with each pound of his cock. “Chrollo – yes – I’m going to – I’m coming for you, I’m going to come for you.”</p>
<p>His hand at your mouth digs into your parted lips once more, and you clamp at his forefinger, sucking urgently on him.</p>
<p>Chrollo lets out a grunt in response.</p>
<p>“Fuck – yes. Come for me, only for – me.”</p>
<p>With his final word, you open your mouth in instinct, your neck snapping back as he grabs tight onto your hips and begins fucking you in quick, shallow strokes, not pulling out and in as deeply as he had been before, but in fast frantic motions grinding his cock into you. He leans forward, biting down, teeth clamped at the sensitive base where your neck meets shoulder. </p>
<p>And with this, with his words and his bite, you come with your body clenched under him. You buck into him as the fire flies through you, feeling his cock burst inside of you as well, spilling into you and out of you hotly. Chrollo cries out with you, hands on you tightened. His breath is uneven at your ear, buzzing in your head. </p>
<p>He shudders into you, hot and cold all over you, and then it’s over. He rolls onto his side, pulling out of you, and you collapse into the bed, eyes squeezed shut as the waves of your orgasm subside. You both catch your breath, and you restlessly toss to your side to look at him.</p>
<p>Chrollo is lying on his side as well, hair spiked and messed around his face. He’s propped up on an elbow, one earring missing - <i> when did that happen? </i> - and he gazes at you through the darkness, chest slowly returning to its usual tempo as his breathing subsides.</p>
<p>
You reach out to touch him, and he leans forward, a cool closed-mouth kiss on your lips.
</p>
<p>
“That was amazing,” you say to him, nuzzling into his sweaty chest.
</p>
<p>
“Hmm,” he says, voice rumbling. You feel his words vibrate into you, his free hand coming up to pet your hair, stroking gently, trailing down your back. His fingers drum against your ass, and squeeze with deadly strength at his next words.
</p>
<p>
“If you ever let that clown fuck you like that, it’ll be the last thing you do."
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Version 2: The Indoor Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*the exact same as the previous version, however, before the actual sex starts, Chrollo decides to consult his book.*</p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3lmiQPbGyj2hjkGmt1l34X">RECOMMENDED ACCOMPANYING PLAYLIST (open in new tab to go to Spotify)</a> (same as Chapter 1)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrollo Lucilfer had pounced on you as soon as you closed the door, one hand locked around your wrists and pushed high over your head onto the wood behind you, mouth making his way down your jaw to your throat.</p><p>Pounce is wrong, too feline for his brutal motions, smooth as they are. Something more predatory, almost shark-like, is in the hunger of his fingers and lips. His grasp on you tightens as he flutters long cold fingers against you, keeping your joints from rotating, even the slightest ability to move stolen from you. Not that you’re complaining, really. </p><p>Chrollo kisses away your shock and outrage, his tongue lightly rolling down your neck, back up to meet your mouth. His other hand, braced on the wall behind you, comes to touch your waist, clasping you. His fingers grip the back of your shirt in a fistful of fabric and his motions gain an urgency.</p><p>You let out a moan, and his hand flattens into a palm, shoving so tightly against your abdomen that your sigh turns into a choking gasp as your air is pushed from you. </p><p>“Turn around,” Chrollo says in a low voice, letting go of your wrists.</p><p>Your face cold and wet without his touch, you totter, turning awkwardly to steady your hands against the door.</p><p>You crane your neck to look at him over your right shoulder, searching in the dark room. Chrollo’s large eyes glimmer close to you, and he kisses you again, lips like velvet crushing you softly as his groin pushes against your ass. </p><p>“You’re so,” he breathes into you, “desperate for my touch. Now that.. we’re alone.”</p><p>His left hand comes up, cupping the back of your scalp, fingers digging into your hair. It forces your face back to the door. </p><p>“You’ve been so desperate… all night,” Chrollo says. You feel his fingers weaving between your strands. “In your eyes.”</p><p>“Chrollo,” you moan out, trying to push back into him, clumsy grinds of your hips between the long purple coat that falls over you both as he hunches over behind you. “I wanted.. you. I want you.”</p><p> “Oh? Me, really?”</p><p>With his next words, his hands tighten. “I saw the way you were looking at that stupid clown,” he says. His breath is hot in your ear, and he gives a light nip to your cartilage, down one more to your lobe. “Did you want that fucker.. to do you?”</p><p>“No!” you say in sudden horror. You try to turn your head back, panic rising in your face, but his hand against your skull is strong.</p><p>“Shall we.. find out?” The softness in Chrollo’s voice, so delicate, is dangerous. </p><p>“Find out wh-”</p><p>Your words turn into a cry as he yanks, sharply pulling you up in a fistful of sudden anger. His right hand comes around, to your front, plunging down. He rips past your waistband with ease, moving straight to your panties.</p><p>He feels, as you do, the dampness growing between your thighs.</p><p>“You’re this wet,” Chrollo says, his cold fingers dancing at the front of your pussy, stroking over your panties. There’s a slickness indeed that presses through the fabric to your fingers. “Did he make you this way? That fucking clown?”</p><p>“No, Chrollo,” you say, trying to keep the fear from your voice. “It- it’s nothing. It’s you. It’s for you.”</p><p>“It better be.”</p><p>Chrollo pushes up roughly, suddenly, fingering you coarsely over your panties. He digs carelessly, with no loving pleasure coming your way, but it only stokes the fire burning beneath your belly. You do want his touch, uncaring as it is, with each push of his fingers teasingly close to your entrance only making you hotter. You tense your inner thigh muscles instinctively, trying to push his hands closer to you. Inside you. </p><p>“You better be wet for me,” Chrollo growls into your ear. His hand at your skull gives another yank of your hair, fingertips pressed into your scalp. His hand begins to take on a real rhythm, the heel of his palm pushing into the top of your pussy and fingers scooping further and further back, almost at your begging entrance. “You better not be wet for every dick you see. You better not be wet for that fucker clown.”</p><p>“I’m not, I swear, Chrollo,” you say. The words turn into a whine, a plead.</p><p>He nips at your lobe again, predatory teeth coming sharper. His hand moves faster. He has found your clit with the heel of his palm. Perhaps unintentionally. Perhaps deliberately. He doesn’t care regardless. You try to rock back and forth on his hand, straining through the fabric for his raw touch. The grinding isn’t enough. The hunger is growing rapidly, for both of you. Chrollo’s left hand releases your hair, the pain dull at the back of your hand, and briefly moves forward to grope at your chest before moving down. The hand at your pussy pulls out for a moment, as he fumbles for your pants, and pulls them down sharply. They rest at your knees, restricting your motion as much as the hands at your wrists had been earlier.</p><p>It’s fine for Chrollo, though. It’s perfect, as you tremble in his grasp, unable to walk away or move, and you lean back to find a balance in his form pressed against your ass and back. His breathing takes on a jagged pace in your ear. He kisses and licks a soft part of your skin there on the back of your neck, as the hands go back to roaming across your body. He locks his cold hands around your hips, pushing under your shirt to your waist, riding up over your ribs, and finally to your chest.</p><p>Chrollo’s cold hands come right up, forced under your bra, to grasp each breast, thumb and forefinger rolling right to your nipples and giving a hard, quick squeeze. The sudden piercing pain makes you arch your back, shoving your bare ass back into him further. His cock bulges beneath his pants, and you try to move over it. </p><p>With the same ease of your pants, his hands shift, grabbing at the fabric and forcing it up. You raise your arms in response and help, tugging the shirt and bra clean off your body with urgent fumbling. You almost lose your balance, and you brace both hands on the door again. His right arm comes down again, crossing over your neck almost like a chokehold, before settling gently on your left shoulder. His left hand moves to your hip, grabbing your ass and giving a squeeze. You moan, and moan again, as the caress moves back to the front and he plunges his fingers back down, diving freely into your pussy. </p><p>Chrollo digs up roughly inside of you, frantic and gasping. Both of you are losing control, and quickly, his fingers brushing up against your clit and sending an electric tingle through you. You twitch in his grasp, and he pushes his thumb up against you again. His grip on your shoulder slides, the rough of his coat scratching across your chest as he moves down to grope at you again. </p><p>You bite your lip as his strong, cold fingers knead against your skin. He pinches your nipple and keeps his hand clamped there as the other rubs up inside your pussy, dancing around your entrance again. When his fingers finally enter, after the relentless touching that just hasn’t been enough, you let out his name in a yelp – “<i>Chrollo,</i> oh Chrollo! Fuck!”</p><p>His breath is heavy in your ear, and his fingers dig, curling. The fore and middle finger are in you to the knuckles, his knees pressing further into the back of yours, where your pants gather. Animalistically, he grinds his erection into you, finally giving something back to your desperate motions. The back of his thumb is steady against your clit, rubbing furiously with the motion of his searching fingers inside you. </p><p>It drives you up, standing on your tiptoes as the deepest parts of you are stimulated. Chrollo’s fingers reach your g-spot and you writhe in his grasp. The hand on your chest tightens, as his pace behind you grows fervent. His pants are sliding roughly against your ass, his fingers sliding in and out of you, slick and growing wetter. </p><p>The hunger never fully consumes Chrollo as it does you, though, and when his hands tighten against you, your heart racing, it shouldn’t be a disappointment that it’s just a clench before a release. He lets go, pulls out, siding his dripping fingers along your inner thigh. He drops to his knees, guiding your pants down to the ankles. Your legs buckle slightly from the lack of constraints as you step out of them. </p><p>Fully naked now, you turn to face him for the first time. Streetlights and moonlight bleed into  the dark room. Chrollo’s shrugging that long purple coat off, letting it fall to the ground, no shirt beneath. His pale chest is lean yet sculpted, his forearms muscular as he unbuckles the long straps of his black pants. </p><p>“Eat it, it’s yours,” he says thickly. More of an order than an invitation. </p><p>You fall to your knees without realizing you’ve done it. Chrollo’s cock, thick, hard, is mesmerizing and makes the hot juices rush faster to the burning fire below your stomach. You look up, tantalized and salivating. His face is flushed and bears a hungry smirk. When his eyes meet yours, he knots his hands around your head and pushes him close to his waiting crotch. </p><p>Without thinking twice, you take the head in your mouth, bobbing with faster and faster speed as you take more of him. You relax your jaw as much as you can, curling your tongue as Chrollo grows even harder in your mouth. The blood rushes to your face, saliva drooling from your mouth. You give his shaft a long lick as you shift. Pulling him out of you with a slurp, you begin lapping all the way up from his balls back to the head again. Your tongue lightly swirls around the dip, lasting the salty, heavy flavor beginning to come forward. </p><p>Chrollo groans above you pleasurably, restlessly. He jerks his hips into your face, taking firmer command. The palms of his hands are pressing hard enough around your head that your skull could burst were he to apply true strength. </p><p>With his thrust, he’s forced back into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat in a sudden go. Your mouth drips when you relax your lips, instinctively searching for air anyway you can. You massage his balls and roll your fingers gently over him. With every bob of your head pushing further and further on his cock the sounds from him come louder and louder. Your name slips from his lips. </p><p>It brings the fire roaring through you, your neglected pussy aching for his touch again. You move up and down Chrollo’s cock as fast as you can. Tears leak from your eyes, and you squeeze them shut, lapping your tongue furiously over him as he pounds into your face. Your hands, squeezing around his thighs for support, dig harder into his skin. His fingers tighten around your head in response, locking the two of you together. </p><p>It’s almost overwhelming, your mouth and tongue beginning to tire. Then he relaxes his grip again before letting go. He pulls out of your mouth with a sudden sound. </p><p>“Chrollo,” you say, drunk on the name.</p><p>“Get on the bed. Lay down,” Chrollo says. You launch forward, stumbling in the dark, and he gives a sharp slap to your ass as you move. He’s kicking off his jeans and right behind you, moving like a predator onto his prey as you fall onto the bed. You roll onto your back and he pins you down, cold hands latching once more onto your wrists as your fingers flutter in instinctive response. He kisses your wet mouth, tongue hungry and hard, weight pressing down onto you as you eagerly respond. He sucks briefly on your own tongue before plunging his mouth fully onto yours. You arch your back up to meet him, stomachs brushing together. His cock rests hard on the inside of your thigh, left knee bent up to meet him.</p><p>Chrollo moves down once more, biting at your lower lip before descending to your jaw, licking your neck and sucking at your collarbone. There’s a sharp biting sensation before a forceful suck, and another and another, as your neck is peppered with little pink marks that will bloom into a purple necklace by the morning. He comes down to your chest again, and bites your nipples not ungently. It makes you gasp, straining up into him again. Your right leg draws up to meet him too, knees pushing into him, begging for your pussy to be touched as it throbs, waiting. </p><p>Chrollo’s tongue rolls over your nipple and up in one motion to meet your mouth in a sloppy kiss again. You kiss him back, and try to again, but he’s moved away. He lets go of your hands and climbs down your body. </p><p>He pushes your feet even further up to your ass in their lifted position, and moves his mouth now to your inner thighs. Your heart races with each kiss, each pop that sounds when the suction to your skin breaks as he sucks harder and harder on his way down to your pussy. </p><p>When he’s there, when Chrollo finally reaches your neglected core, his eyes flutter up at you. You groan, rolling your head back, unable to meet his eyes at the erotic sight of Chrollo’s mouth hot and waiting at the top of your mound. His tongue rolls down, digging to find your clit, and when he does, he presses his tongue flat against It before curling up to meet it again and again. His hands are tight on your ankles, pushing you to yourself. His left hand lets go to come to your folds, parting them to make way for his searching, hungry mouth. </p><p>His tongue digs into you, and the sensation feeds your hunger. You feel sweat begin to bead against your forehead and you writhe into the blankets. You feel insanely warm, insanely hot, as Chrollo laps at you. His tongue skirts around your folds and licks your pussy, licking away every bit of your arousal even as more floods to your core. </p><p>“Chrollo, Chrollo,” is all you can moan. You press your knees together, locking him in, urging him on. His hands are cold on you but his tongue is warm. Squeezing your thighs still leaves you unsatisfied, that completion still beyond your grasp. You relax, and squeeze again as Chrollo hungrily attacks your core with a skill. You relax your thighs again, your heartbeat beginning to speed unevenly. <i>God</i> you could <i>almost</i> come, just almost. </p><p>He breaks away from your pussy and sits up, mouth open, a thread of shining slick connecting his lips to you still.  His gelled back hair has broken free, wild and spiked around his face like a dark halo. Chrollo leans back, rocking on his ankles, and takes his cock in hand before crouching over you once more. </p><p>“Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for?” Chrollo croons. </p><p>You stare, unable to speak, panting heavily. You nod, dumb. </p><p>“You want me to shove this inside of you,” he says, guiding the head of his cock to your entrance, sending prickles of fire through your body at the teasing touch. “You want me to fuck you, fuck you harder than that fucking clown ever could.”</p><p>“Chrollo,” you force out. “I – yes. I only want you. I swear. I want you.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Chrollo holds his cock in one hand, runs his finger down along the folds of your pussy with the other. He teases at your entrance. </p><p>“I want you to say it,” he says softly, the edge lingering in his voice. </p><p>“Chrollo, yes. I want you,” you say again, and again, desperate to unlock the words he needs from you. “Fuck me, please. Chrollo, I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>He grins, coldly, and leans back, reaching for a drawer of the nightstand. His hand on his cock turns to languished stroking, lazy, without purpose. You sit up, hesitantly reaching for it, mouth watering for a touch, or to touch him. He doesn’t stop you, and you take over the strokes, his cock warm and firm under your hand. </p><p>But he doesn’t respond and pulls out a book and small remote control, smirking as he rifles through the pages, searching for something. You falter, and he puts his over left hand over yours, wordlessly ordering you to continue. </p><p>Right hand holding the book open, Chrollo begins to mumble something to himself, and the room suddenly somehow seems.. greyer, even in the dark. A silver light flashes above your eyes, and you tilt your head back. The oddest thing. Two boney skeletons, sharklike, somehow swim through the air over you. Their eyes ghostlike, their jaws unhinged, clashing in circles. The pupils dart down, and your skin crawls as they make eye contact with you.</p><p>“What- what-”</p><p>“This is known,” Chrollo says with a tinge of amusement, “as Indoor Fish. They’re made from <i>Nen</i> and can only exist inside enclosed spaces. Like this room.”</p><p>The fish twirl through the air over your head. Your hand is moving on Chrollo’s cock just automatically now.</p><p>His next words freeze your blood.</p><p>“They’re carnivores that enjoy human flesh.”</p><p>You snap your neck down, to stare into his glowing eyes, unable to keep the horror off your face. He lets out a short laugh and leans forward, kissing your forehead briefly.</p><p>“Relax. Oh, even if I was angry that the fucking clown made you wet, made you so dripping and full of want, I wouldn’t take it out on <i>you</i>,” he says. You aren’t sure how truthful he is but he gives another gentle kiss to your lips, a kiss that opens your mouth and pours a trust into you. Your hand over his cock grows confident again. When he draws away, a fish has come down, swirling around his head, still hauntingly staring into your eyes.</p><p>“They do what I command, and they’ll disappear when the space opens. But until then…”</p><p>Chrollo’s left hand comes up now, to your throat. He bends his face to yours, crossed forehead against your head. Your pulse flutters under his fingers as he lightly, threateningly squeezes.</p><p>“..you won’t feel a thing, my little rag doll.”</p><p>He pushes back, and as he does, you feel strangely out of body when you fall back to the bed. You’ve let go of his cock and the second fish swims down to you. Like in a lucid dream, you watch as it wraps around your wrists and hoists them over your head to the top of the mattress. Watching, more than feeling.</p><p>Really, feeling nothing. </p><p>When Chrollo guides his cock back to your entrance, right hand still holding the book, there’s a pressure there, but the groan as he falls into you comes from his mouth. His cock pushes into you, slick with your lusty wetness as it moves in and out, but you feel nothing. You part your lips, confused and hazy, and the fish from Chrollo’s side swims through the air to come to your mouth and wrap around you. It binds you further to the bed as it stretches across you, silencing your mouth. </p><p>“Yes,” Chrollo hisses. He grabs your thighs, angling you higher, and drives deeper inside you. “You’re still so wet- and you can’t feel it, can you?”</p><p>He pounds into you, throwing your legs on his shoulders, eyes wild now He reaches between the two of you and presses his hand to you as if to feel his own penetration within you, a sensation lost to you in this hazy numbness. </p><p>“You feel so good,” Chrollo says, lust in his voice. “So - <i> fucking </i> - good. And you don’t know, do you?”</p><p>He leans into you, beautiful face elated, your legs swung over him.  </p><p>“You can’t feel how wet your pussy is, how much your body loves me, how much you’re begging for my cock. You don’t even know how desperately you’re responding; how much you want to give it all to me, how bad your body tries to respond.”</p><p>You widen your eyes, unable to speak or move below the constraints of the fish and of him. Chrollo’s weight over you takes your breath away, but almost like an invisible force. You strain, wanting to feel, wanting to know.</p><p>Chrollo’s voice takes on more of an edge as he fucks you harder. His hands are braced over the fish, a book and a remote on the either side of your head. “You’re <i>so</i> tight and wet. You’ve been holding this in all night? Just for me? This isn’t for that fucking clown, you promise?”</p><p>You roll your eyes now, and vigorously nod and shake, trying to plead with him. <i> Is the answer yes? Is the answer no? </i> Grammar be damned at a time like this. You just want to feel again. </p><p>And he rolls off you, pulling out abruptly. The weight is gone, and he motions with the book, rising to his knees. The fish swim around you, adjusting, letting you loose – for a moment. </p><p>“Get on your hands and knees,” Chrollo says, and as you scramble to obey, the fish move again, to each wrist, binding you again to the bed in that position. His hands are hard, and yet not there at all, toying with your pussy. </p><p>“So wet,” he says again. “Are you sure it’s just for me?”</p><p>“Yes, I swear,” you say, a whine in your voice, able to speak again</p><p>“You haven’t been wet all night for that fucking clown? You’re dripping.”</p><p>“It’s just been for you, Chrollo,” you say, pleading he doesn’t change his mind and leave you in this heat of desperation. “Please, please fuck me, please let me feel you, please. I’ve been waiting for <i>you</i>.”</p><p>“Waiting patiently,” Chrollo says, suddenly in your ear, suddenly hunched over you in a position you can’t feel. “Your pussy hasn’t been patient at all. Would you like to know? How badly your body craves me?”</p><p>“Yes,” you gasp, and you look down, seeing his hands on either side of yours, over the fish. He holds the book in his right, the control in his left. His thumb circles the arrows of the remote, as lazily and carelessly as he’s circled your clit, and eventually pushes the down button. A gush of cool air, a window in the room opens, and the fish dissolve as his hands throw the items down and move back down you. </p><p>And suddenly, you feel <i>everything</i> - his fingers digging into your hips, the skin on your back raw from raking nails on their way down, and his cock, huge and swollen inside of you, filling you to the brim. It’s a moment, a break, and he’s plunging into you in long, deep strokes. When he pulls out, he pulls all the way out, and he’s so big that being left without him fills you with an aching discomfort. And then Chrollo fucks you again, faster and faster, soothing your soreness with his cock.</p><p>You scream, you let out a scream your body has been waiting to release, your slick pussy dripping with every stroke in and out.</p><p>“<i>Yes – yes- Chrollo – fuck, yes, I want you!</i>”</p><p>It’s almost unbearable how deeply his cock thrusts inside you, over and over and over, filling you with an electricity that strikes every inch of your body. His fingers hook into the side of your mouth, pulling you open. Your tongue lolls, wet and panting, as he continues to drive into you feeding your ravenous hunger that you can’t believe was ever gone.</p><p>His right hand rests on your ass, thumb pressing hard into your skin. He draws it back, slapping against you once, twice. A third time, and you choke on a cry of pleasurable pain. Words are far beyond you now as Chrollo fucks you hard, deep, faster than he ever has before. </p><p>When you cry out again, his hand in your mouth moves clumsily to cover it, pulling your face into the mattress. His hand at the base of your back pushes you into an arch, driving your ass up and face further into the sheets. He pounds into your wet pussy, his words hard to make out through the heartbeat in your ears. </p><p>He takes his cock out and drives it in again, somehow insanely filling you to the brim and stirring the fire of your orgasm further. With every stroke, Chrollo drives you closer and closer to the edge. You clench around him as tight as you can in your slick, frantic heat, and he recognizes the motions.</p><p>“Are you going to come?”</p><p>“Yes – fuck!” you say, choking on the words as your breath catches in your throat with each pound of his cock. “Chrollo – yes – I’m going to – I’m coming for you; I’m going to come for you.”</p><p>His hand at your mouth digs into your parted lips once more, and you clamp at his forefinger, sucking urgently on him.</p><p>Chrollo lets out a grunt in response.</p><p>“Fuck – yes. Come for me, only for – me.”</p><p>With his final word, you open your mouth in instinct, your neck snapping back as he grabs tight onto your hips and begins fucking you in quick, shallow strokes, not pulling out and in as deeply as he had been before, but in fast frantic motions grinding his cock into you. He leans forward, biting down, teeth clamped at the sensitive base where your neck meets shoulder. </p><p>And with this, with his words and his bite, you come with your body clenched under him. You buck into him as the fire flies through you, feeling his cock burst inside of you as well, spilling into you and out of you hotly. Chrollo cries out with you, hands on you tightened. His breath is uneven at your ear, buzzing in your head. </p><p>He shudders into you, hot and cold all over you, and then it’s over. He rolls onto his side, pulling out of you, and you collapse into the bed, eyes squeezed shut as the waves of your orgasm subside. You both catch your breath, and you restlessly toss to your side to look at him.</p><p>Chrollo is lying on his side as well, hair spiked and messed around his face. He’s propped up on an elbow, one earring missing - <i> when did that happen? </i> - and he gazes at you through the darkness, chest slowly returning to its usual tempo as his breathing subsides.</p><p>You reach out to touch him, and he leans forward, a cool closed-mouth kiss on your lips.</p><p>“That was amazing,” you say to him, nuzzling into his sweaty chest.</p><p>“Hmm,” he says, voice rumbling. You feel his words vibrate into you, his free hand coming up to pet your hair, stroking gently, trailing down your back. His fingers drum against your ass, and squeeze with deadly strength at his next words.</p><p>“If you ever let that clown fuck you like that, it’ll be the last thing you do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you prefer this or the Nen version- I'd like to write more HXH but I'm not sure what's best, especially since most of my One-Shots don't really involve a lot of / any universal setup, it's kinda just like... you two are f*cking lmao :) * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *<br/>(Comments are automatically set to "moderated" on all stories just so I can ensure there are no inappropriate spoilers or spam, but I approve all otherwise; please don't be shy to say something!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>